


赖床的问题

by carbohyandrea



Series: 惩罚 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 惩罚 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120946
Kudos: 3





	赖床的问题

Natasha走进Wanda的房间时，Wanda睡得正香，她的脸埋进一个枕头，大大的被子包裹着她瘦弱的身体，一头红棕色的长发很是凌乱。

「请问你打算什么时候起床呢？」特工特别优雅地站在床边问道，这可是Wanda Maximoff 才可以享受的温柔叫醒服务。

没有反应，Wanda甚至挪都不挪一下。

Natasha深深地叹了一口气，掀开了被子：「Wanda Maximoff，请问你打算什么时候起床呢？」

Wanda嘟哝着从枕头中露出漂亮的脸庞，皱着眉：「嗯⋯⋯我头痛，能让我睡多五分钟吗？」

Natasha对这个把戏似乎司空见惯了：「你昨天晚上还好好的。」

「我现在很痛嘛，我不想起来了，行吗？」Wanda翻了个身，委屈地说道。

Natasha无奈地揉揉Wanda柔软的头发：「好了好了，今天不训练了，恭喜你，又成功逃课了。」

Clint敲门进来了：「Wanda，今天要去农场玩吗？」

这句话让Wanda突然精神起来：「好呀，我现在就去换衣服！」说完就开心地跑进浴室洗漱。

Natasha无奈地大喊：「Wanda Maximoff，你给我回来！你不是头痛吗？」

Clint这才意识到Natasha为了让Wanda休息所以特意放了她一天假，但现在意识到这件事情已经太晚了，毕竟这件事由他而起，他只好尴尬地拍了拍Natasha的肩膀：「孩子都这样嘛。」

「Clint，你给我闭嘴。」Natasha抑制住自己的怒火。「今天晚上你必须把她给送回来，她明天要训练。」

第二天早上⋯⋯

听说Wanda一连几天都赖床，Tony和Steve决定一起来看看Wanda 到底是怎么回事，Natasha心想，这次肯定能让Wanda准时起床了。

Wanda磨磨蹭蹭地从床上坐起来：「我起不来⋯⋯」

「你昨天已经头痛过了。」Natasha决定在朋友们前拿出点训练官的威严来。

「我没有头痛！还不都是因为你昨晚⋯⋯」Wanda义正严辞地为自己辩解，Natasha急忙捂住Wanda的嘴：「怕了你了，睡多半小时吧。」

识相的Tony和Steve赶紧把门关上离开了。


End file.
